The Forgotten Tea Roses
by Jade-Amythest
Summary: Why has Hikaru been having the same dream for months? Why did Honey and Mori secretly train two girls in martial arts years ago? (I'm horrible at summarizing this one. It has been bugging me to write for years now. Hope you enjoy. )
1. Prologue

-Five Years ago-

Ootori Hospital

Alejandra Kimura Hissed as she slipped her shirt over her head. Her back hadn't fully healed and her left hand still had stitches but against doctor's orders she had to leave. She had heard voices outside her room wondering what had happened. Some debated what to do and who to call. The cops? Her Mother? Her fiance? She growled more wanting to punch whoever suggested the last one even though it was her good arm that was bandaged. Her mother though...She lowered her head with a sigh. There was one person they could call but no...she pushed the thought didn't need to know about this. She didn't want to bring him into this. He had enough on his plate and people couldn't know he was helping a female heir of Kimura Electronics protect herself. His father was grooming him with their own family obligations.

Her head snapped up as she heard commotion outside her room. " Hey Doll, what do you think of a rescue party? It comes complete with a knight in rustic armor and a horse. Well not a horse but a plane. A plane counts still right? " Coming in her room dressed in a complete ninja out fit , with her bright red hair in a high ponytail and green eyes glistening with mischief was her best friend and part time bodyguard Evelyn Miura. "Sorry I took so long..I was just going to drop of some stuff but one of the assholes here had HIM on the line and...well we don't have time. We got to go." She sighed looking out the room for any source of danger before going to help the blonde who was a bit shorter than her.

"What about...?" Alejandra, winced letting her friend assist her."You're mom? Who else do you think I trusted to fly the plane? Now come on." She smirked helping her friend through the smoke screen the hospital staff were in coughing fits and trying to fight. They were half way up the the fire escape before they heard a voice that was way too familiar.

"Allie-Chan? Eve-chan?...What is going on? We heard someone was trying to break out of here. We thought it might be someone ..." Evelyn tried not to hold her friend too hard as their sensei questioned them. "We can't stay here. If we do both of us will be in danger. Both of us were able to survive only because of what you taught us..Even still my back is still bruised to hell and my good hand is out of commission for a bit. There's reasons we can't ...we can't go into right now and we hope to come back home at some point but this isn't it. " Alejandra was trying hard not to cry from pain as well as face her master who reminder her of a child in many ways including his size. The sound of rushing footsteps was getting closer. "Boss, sorry but we got to go. If we stay here, the person who did this will find us and do more to us." Eve interjected looking towards the door.

The small boy sighed, he had questions but the fate of these two girls were more important. Evelyn had already lost so much including her family inheritance. Mitsukuni remembered how the first day she and Alejandra waited until it was dark and demanded to be taught marital arts. Though it was unheard of for females to learn..both girls were stubborn and refused to take no as an answer until both Takashi and himself trained them late nights in the dojo. That had been years ago when they were little but now...it was different. There was someone out there for them both. Why? He couldn't fathom, Allie was still an heiress to a company and was supposed to be married soon for a merger. Instead the two girls he had helped stood before him needing to escape from something ...evil.

"I understand."He stated turning to go and hold off the coming security while the girls made their escape.


	2. Chapter 1

( A/N : It gets a little steamy here.)

-Present Day-

Hikaru's dream...

Hikaru stood at the middle of the staircase landing with Kaoru by his side while Tamaki and the others danced with the patrons of their party for the host club. The theme was a Halloween Masquerade. So many masks could be seen among many members including him and his twin. It was a bit ironic Hikaru thought to himself wishing someone would see something other than the shadow of his brother yet here they were both wearing the same mask.

The door to the white room opened once more to usher in a new guest which at first he didn't bother to look. Why would he? Surely it just someone willing to come and blow money for the club only to perhaps dance with one of the other hosts readily available.

He took off his mask and fiddled with the velvet lining while Kaoru muttered something about how great the turn out was. It wasn't until the whole room went quiet including Kaoru that Hikaru looked up to see what the issue was. There standing before the whole group of guests was a girl dressed in a a black dressed with shimmering silver skulls scattered across , and black mask with a rose on it. Her hair looked to be red and tied up some lavish way with a couple stray curls in the front.

There was couple murmurs of her possibly at the wrong place, was she sure she belonged? There was something but Hikaru couldn't explain it. She DID belong here. He just...he knew She scanned the black and orange decorated room for a moment before finally settling on the twins. Hikaru could feel his heart beat loudly. She slowly made her way up the stairs and removed her mask. Her smile seemed to shine in the light. "Hi." She finally said, her eyes fixing on Hikaru. The eldest twin found himself stumbling for words while Kaoru laughed and introduced him.

For some reason, this girl seemed to only have eyes for Hikaru which made him happy. He didn't want to play "which one is Hikaru " game with her it somehow didn't...feel like it would work on her. She would know. Hikaru was relieved when his brother finally excused himself to dance with the guests leaving the two alone. Soon the two found themselves sharing so many things. She even seemed to know her way around as she snuck him into the kitchen to get food which some of the maids were still fixing up. He laughed as he grabbed a grape and launched it at her which she managed to catch between her teeth for a moment admiring what she had done before gulping it down.

Soon it developed into a playful food fight making the maids grumble before leaving the room. "Hey Hika, you have a little something right here. " She snorted making a motion of scratching her nose while Hikaru noticed she had her free hand behind her back. He checked both side with his finger while trying to keep an eye on reached behind his own back on the dessert table only to come across grabbed a handful as she came close. Her face resembled that of mischief maker as she got in front of him. Her eyes stayed locked on his right before he found himself slapped playfully with frosting across his face. He stuck his tongue out giggling. "Cream cheese. Though you know if you're going to do that, might as well have the cake too." He snorted mushing it across her chest. Her eyes went wide in surprise for a moment. He thought he might have done something wrong but instead she got in his face."So who is going to clean this up?" She asked biting her lip playfully.

There was no way he was going to object but were there boundaries? As if to answer his question, she bent down and licked the side of his face with the frosting. He bit his lip starting to wonder what else she could do with her tongue. "The frosting is good." She smirked before he could stop himself he reached up and found himself kissing her. His heart began to pound hard in his chest. What if she pushed him away? "Your lips make it taste better." He found himself saying after pulling back.

She giggled and thought for a moment. " Well you know, there is a party going on and both of us need a shower..You know it would be quicker if we just took one shower." She bit her lip as Hikaru felt all his blood travel south. They had only just met but it seemed like they knew each other for ages. He nodded and let her lead him to the showers. He couldn't help but stare as she stepped out of her dress. God she was beautiful though she had scars in weird places. A couple looked as though they were from old deep battle wounds. What would hurt her? Who would dare? "You coming?" She asked as she got in the shower beckoning him to join her. He nodded finally noticing his clothes were off. He stepped into the shower as she undid her hair from the bobby pins and hair ties to reveal just how long her hair really was which almost reached her butt.

He found himself tracing over an odd burn mark on her back. "How about something better?" She purred reaching down to where he had been craving her touch and kissing him. He moaned into her mouth while she worked his length in her hands.

Suddenly something went off like an alarm. "Not now." He growled reluctantly pulling away from her kiss. It was then he noticed out of the corner of his eye in the reflection on the bathroom mirror, something red connecting his arm to hers. It was only there for a moment. Was it just his imagination or ...? He didn't get time to ask as he soon found himself waking up in his part of the bed he shared with Kaoru. Hikaru cursed under his breathe as he got up to turn off the blasted alarm. "Hika, come back." His twin groaned from the other side of the bed. "I just..." Hikaru huffed not wanting to blow up at his brother. He hadn't deserved it..

Instead it was a dream that kept haunting him for months..but it was only this time he noticed the red ...string? Was it always there?

"The dream again?" Kaoru sighed suddenly a bit more awake. Hikaru nodded before going to run himself a shower.


	3. Chapter2

Kaoru sat in the bed alone for a moment before going to grab his own change of clothes. Part of him wanted to demand Hikaru tell him about the dream but ….that wouldn't solve anything. He knew his brother would eventually tell Kaoru knew was there was a girl with 'beautiful flaming red hair' ..everything else,Hikaru had been tight lipped on. "I'm going out for a little bit."He said loud enough for Hika to hear over the rushing water. The older Hitachiin shouted his acknowledgement as the bedroom door opened revealing one of their maids. "Should I have the car brought around, Sire?" The girl asked unsure which twin he was and not wanting to mess up. Normally he would jump at the chance but today he just wanted to be by shook his head as he walked past her and out of their room.

He soon found himself in front of Bubble Bean, a coffee local coffee shop he had only been to a couple times since Haruhi liked coming here and it was a bit on the poor side. The shop itself was brick building with a neon coffee cup with a straw coming out of it and the shop name below it. It had a small fenced area with tables ,chairs , and pink umbrellas centered in the middle of the table waiting to be opened for shade.

Inside the shop had a few tables and chairs ,two benches and a small deli with different sandwiches and mini cakes, with a small colorful sign telling the specials for the day and the password for the wifi. Kaoru walked over to the counter only to feel someone bump into him. He turned around to see a small blonde girl wearing a white floral blouse which reminded him of something his mother might have made and a baby blue puffy tulle skirt. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun and she seemed to be looking in her bag for something. She stopped as she noticed Kaoru's eyes on her. "I am so sorry. I'm not normally a klutz…nor am I alone. Oh no, I didn't get anything on you did I?" She babbled before looking over the Hitachiin. "Sweet Momma, you're gorgeous and probably expensive too….I don't mean that as in you're a gigolo or anything, not that there would be anything wrong with that if you were. I just mean….I should….I should stop talking now shouldn't I?" Kaoru didn't know what it was about this girl but she seemed funny not many girls seemed to stumble over their words with just him before.

"I'm fine. I promise, I'm also alone. I live with my twin but he is at home. Um..how about you join me for a drink? Unless you're busy?" He asked finding himself wanting to be around her. She was cute and not like the normal girls he was around. She blinked at him completely confused, "Wait what?... Let me see if I have this right? The hot guy wants a babbling idiot who ran into him to have a drink with him? " Kaoru shrugged with a laugh " You can think about as payment for calling me a gigolo." She sighed and threw her hands up "That's it. You're a Leprechaun." They placed their order before he could ask what she meant. "Well the concept of a nice and guy asking a random girl he just met for a drink and meaning well?...that's as fictitious as a leprechaun. They are also my favorite mythical beings."

Kaoru soon found himself enthralled by her conversation with her. It felt as though he could tell her anything. He soon found out her name was Allie, she grew up an only child with her best friend by her side, her father died when she was young and she had traveled from Japan like him only her reasoning was because of a man.

"Today marks five years since the disappearance of Kimura Electronic lost their matriarch and…" They heard the small tv above them announce over a local new station. Allie's demeanor changed in that one moment before taking a knife out from her bag and throwing it. The knife managed to find its mark in the middle of the tv screen. Her hands shook as she returned back to the coffee in front of her. "What they say is wrong.. We didn't disappear, if we stayed, we would have died." She stated quietly studying the evaporation on her cup. "Wait….you're the Lost Heiress?" Kaoru asked


End file.
